marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe (minimateking30's version)
The Marvel Cinematic Universe ''is a series of interconnected films based on the comic book characters created by Marvel Comics. Structurally, it is mainly based on the Ultimate Marvel universe. Phase 1 (2006-2011) * ''Iron Man: Heart of Steel (2006): After getting shrapnel imbedded in his chest during a terrorist attack in Pakistan, billionaire, playboy, genius Tony Stark is kidnapped by the Taliban and forced to construct weapons for the terrorists in exchange for his freedom. Instead, Stark secretly builds an arc reactor, a powerful electro-magnet which prevents the shrapnel from reaching his heart, and a weaponized suit of armor which he uses to escape the terrorists. After returning to the United States, Stark redesigns the armor and becomes the super-hero known as Iron Man. However, as Iron Man, Stark must contend with the rise of two new super-villains; the Mandarin (the mastermind behind the Taliban) and his lackey Titanium Man. * Ultimate Spider-Man (2007): High schooler Peter Parker is bitten by a genetically-modifed spider whilst on a field trip to Horizon Labs. After discovering his amazing, spider-like powers (along with constructing a pair of mechanical web-shooters), Peter tries to cash in on these abilities. However, when Peter is accused of stealing the money from a vault, he lets the real thief escape custody. But when the teenager arrives home, he finds that his Uncle Ben had been shot and killed by the same man he let go. Learning the wise words of "with great power comes great responsibility", Peter becomes the masked super-hero known as Spider-Man. As Spider-Man, Parker must contend with the combined threat of the monstrous Lizard, (really Curt Connors, the Horizon Labs' geneticist responsible for the spider which bit Peter) and energy-mainpulating Electro (really electrician Max Dillon who was mutated at Horizon Labs the day after Peter received his powers), the latter of whom seeks to take control of the New York City electrical grid. * X-Men: Reunited (2008): Years after the death of mutant telepath Charles Xavier, the leader of the former mutant peacekeeping force known as the X-Men, Scott Summers, ex-field leader of the X-Men, must reassemble the group (consisting of the telepathic Jean Grey (Scott's ex-girlfriend), the super-intelligent and ape-like Beast, the feral mutant Wolverine, the intangible mutant Shadowcat, the weather controlling Storm, and the temperature-manipulating Iceman) in order to combat a new threat to the world posed by the immortal mutant Mister Sinister and his assembled Brotherhood of Mutants (consisting of Wolverine's arch-rival Sabertooth, the mistress of disguise Mystique, the super-agile Toad, the unstoppable Juggernaut, and the fire-controlling mutant Pyro). * Captain America: Reborn ''(2008): After decades of being frozen in a state of suspended animation, Steve Rogers, the 1940's-era super-hero known as Captain America, emerges into the 21st century. Whilst adjusting, however, Rogers soon discovers that no matter what, the world would always need heroes as a plot from old World War II enemy Baron Zemo threatens the security of the United States. * ''Indestructible Hulk: Anger Management'' (2009): 10 years ago, nuclear scientist Bruce Banner was irradiated in a laboratory experiment which went horribly awry, causing Banner to transform into a huge, green, rage-filled monster dubbed "the Hulk" whenever angry or agitated. In the present day, Banner, on the run from the military, is hiding in Colorado, where he learns through his old friend and ex-marine, Rick Jones, that Thaddeus Ross, the man in charge of his capture, is planning to use remaining Hulk DNA samples to create an army of super-soldiers in order to give the United States an edge in the Afghanistan War. However, at the same time, Samuel Sterns, a fellow scientist who was irradiated in the same accident that turned Banner into the Hulk, and his lackey, the Gargoyle, also seeks to use the Hulk's blood to create super-soldiers in order to take over the United States. Now, Banner must unleash the full force of his fury in order to save his country from the Leader's plans. * ''Thor: Unworthy (2009): After being deemed unworthy to wield his hammer Mjolnir, the Asgardian God of Thunder, Thor, is exiled to Earth and sent to live as a disabled, but respected, doctor named Donald Blake. Years later, Blake, while on a vacation to Norway, discovers a band of criminals holding up a woman and her children. Frustrated at being unable to help, Blake strikes his stick against the wall of a cave and transforms back into Thor, defeating the criminals and returning to his home of New Jersey, where he takes up crime-fighting. However, upon hearing of the appearance of Thor on Earth, his mischievous, adopted brother Loki sends the ancient weapon Destroyer and the legendary Midgard Serpent to eliminate Thor, causing a battle for the fate of both New Jersey and the nearby New York City. * Ant-Man and the Wasp ''(2010): Scientist Henry Pym exposes himself to his self-named Pym Particles, which can either shrink or increase the size of an organism or object, turning him into the size-changing super-hero known as Ant-Man. After revealing his identity to his girlfriend Janet van Dyne, she exposes herself to the particles and becomes his partner known as the Wasp. Together, they face the might of the terrorist organization known as A.I.M. and their leader; the deformed cybernetic intelligence known as M.O.D.O.K. * ''Avengers Assemble ''(2011): After the release of several of the world's super-villains during a mass breakout at the superhuman prison known as the Vault, the Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law enforcement Division (S.H.I.E.L.D.)'s leader Nick Fury, assembles the heroes Iron Man, Captain America, Ant-Man, the Wasp, Thor, and the Hulk together to form a team capable of quarreling the threat of the villains, and in particular the failed and unstable super-soldier experiment Graviton, who has the ability to manipulate gravity and who also threatens to literally destroy the entire planet in an effort to get revenge in Fury. Phase 2 (2012-2015) * ''Fantastic Four: Underground Movement '(2012): After scientists Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm are struck with cosmic energy, they are given special powers which resemble the elements. Becoming an exploration team, they soon irk the attention of Harvey Elder, the underground terrorist known as Mole Man, and his Moloids in his underground kingdom of Subterrania. Now, the Fantastic Four must stop the Mole Man before he sinks the entirety of New York City underground. *Ultimate Spider-Man 2'' (2012): Peter Parker continues to balance his crime-fighting life as the vigilante Spider-Man with the demands of his normal life. Peter soon meets the redheaded Mary Jane Watson, who rekindles his friendship. However, things change when Mysterio, a so-called "Master of the Archane-Arts", comes to town and vows to bring the young hero to justice. And as if that weren't bad enough, former Russian game-hunter Sergei Kravinoff, also known as Kraven the Hunter, is also out to hunt Spider-Man, claiming that in the case of man being the most dangerous game, Spider-Man is the greatest game of all. Now, with two new villains gunning after him, it's all on Spidey's shoulders to live up to the wise words of "with great power comes great responsibility" and keep New York City safe. *X-Men: Legacy '(2013): *Avengers: The Conqueror's Dynasty'' (2014): *''Iron Man: Copyright Infringement ''(2015): *''Captain America: Wield the Shield ''(2015): Phase 3 (2016-2020) * Ultimate Spider-Man 3 (2016): Peter Parker catches the eye of popular girl Mary Jane Watson. Meanwhile, scientists Mendel Stromm and Otto Octavius are caught in an explosion at their OsCorp laboratory, causing both of them to be deformed, both physically and mentally. Along the way, the mysterious Vulture appears in New York City as well, specifically targeting Spider-Man. * Avengers: The Ultron Imperative (2016): After determining that the Avengers are too violent in their efforts to keep the world safe from harm, Hank Pym quits the team and begins work on Ultron, a peacekeeping program designed to replace the Avengers. However, after being created, Ultron goes rouge after seeing footage of the Avengers' fight with Kang the Conqueror, which causes him to believe that the Avengers are harbingers of war and he must keep the peace. Now, in order to correct his error, Hank must aid the Avengers in stopping his own creation before he causes global catastrophe. * Fantastic Four: Doomsday ''(2017): When Johnny Storm is critically injured by a mysterious assassin, the remaining Fantastic Four investigate. However, they soon discover that the assassin wasn't really human at all to begin with; it was a robot. They then receive the unexpected aid of a sympathetic Spider-Man, who claims that he had witnessed the injury but the robot escaped. The Four soon realize that their new opponent is someone from Reed's past; the vengeful Victor von Doom a.k.a. Doctor Doom. Now, in Doom's quest for revenge against Richards, the Fantastic Four must put an end to him before they can be accused of international aggression. * ''Hulk: Mission Incredible (2017): * X-Men: Phoenix ''(2018): * ''Iron Man: Extremis ''(2019): * ''Ultimate Spider-Man 4 (2020): Peter Parker's social life takes a turn for the worse when his girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson, is forbidden from seeing him by her abusive father. At the same time, Spider-Man comes under the targeting of Phineas Mason, who introduces a new type of super-weapon to the police force in order to bring down the hero; the Spider-Slayers. And as if that weren't enough,